


and you can see it's changed

by PKRS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, i wrote this at 10 pm, it was maybe a mistake, set in ch1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKRS/pseuds/PKRS
Summary: Naps are hard. Especially when some 15-year-old robotics genius decides to wake you up right as you're drifting off.So, basically, Kyou's life could be going better right now.





	and you can see it's changed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaiacseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ultimate Danganronpa: Supernova at Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637152) by [gaiacseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiacseas/pseuds/gaiacseas). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!! hope you enjoy this dumb literary doodle!! i would die for every one of your characters i hope you know this
> 
> title taken from "cigarettes in the theater" by two door cinema club, only because it's stuck in my head

Some days, it was just so much easier to be the big, scary, abrasive Kyou Kurai from TV.   
  
...Okay, "big" is stretching it. "Scary" is also probably stretching it. But abrasive? Abrasive is how you seem unapproachable. It's how you seem untouchable. It's how you seem badass and cool and  _ totally _ not the victim of relentless media backlash over something so dumb as like, the roles he ended up voicing in some series or other, and totally not like he was affected by any of it at all because it was dumb even though he spent years watching over his shoulder as a result. Dumb.   
  
_ Anyway the point is, _ most of the time it's better not to get too soft. Especially on this dumbass cruise ship full of dumbass people. Possibly dumbass lesbians, too, judging from whatever the hell is going on between Sumire and Hashikawa. Disgusting.   
  
Yet also, there are some days when it's obvious that he is not actually the "big" and "scary" abrasive Kyou from TV. In fact, it's kind of a stretch to call him any of those things anytime, but particularly not on these aforementioned "some days". In fact-er, on these days, he could even be considered "weak" and "whiny" and "powerless to affect anything in the current situation of an entire killing game", and oh who is he kidding today's the biggest slump day he's had in...   
  
...   
  
... (How long  _ has _ it been?? Whatever.)   
  
So basically yeah, things could be better. Way better. "Not curled up for the past 2 hours fruitlessly trying to nap on his bunk in order to escape the general world as a whole" better, which is not asking for much and yet he's still disappointed.   
  
Kyou shifts under the blanket again and presses his back to the wall, gnawing at his piercings. How can anyone expect to do ANYTHING on this stupid ship. Who cares about pools and mini golf and stuffing his face! Maybe it'd be great if he could just go home! Better still, what if he could just sleep for a bit! That'd be swell!!   
  
... but, like, to clarify, not the "sleeping forever" kind of sleeping. Just the thought drops his heart to his stomach and probably covers it with all those gross digestive juices. Like in that one anime. The title eludes him and, frankly, it's probably better that way. Death isn't something he wants to consider now or possibly ever.   
  
That said, going home sounds great. Wherever home is. He's got to have one, right? There's no way he can't have a home. Right?? Yeah. Yeah, definitely not.   
  
The door slides open quietly, snapping Kyou out of his reverie or whatever the hell that just was. He groans and curls up tighter on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut. Whoever that is, there's no way he's going to talk to them. Nuh-uh. Everyone on this boat is stupid and dumb and he Does Not Want To Interact With Them, At All, Preferably Ever.   
  
(Unless like, they interact first. That's okay. Maybe. Depending on who it is.)   
  
There's a soft shuffle across the floor - scuffs, not steps. The soft groan of bedsprings and scratches of a pen on a notepad. Kyou sighs and rolls over, gazing at the ceiling. Must be Yousetsu. He's never seen her without her notebook, anyway, and no one else would be that quiet for that long without acknowledging him. Hopefully.   
  
Yousetsu's okay, though. Everyone else on this damn ship has five to ten things going on at any given minute and talks too much. She keeps to herself and doesn't try to start shit, which he can get behind. Following this logic, the jockier Hondo is alright too, but she's attached at the hip to prep Hondo and that's a headache and a half to navigate. Besides, Yousetsu's plenty smart and plenty more mature than a good number of kids her age. Teenagers can be cruel, and she's fortunate to have escaped most of that. Lucky her.   
  
And maybe she's also sorta cool because... becaaaaause.... something. She just is. Not like they've ever talked much, but she's cool, okay? Just trust him.   
  
The hypnotic rhythm of steady pen scratching provides enough white noise for his eyes to drop and finally, two hours after he initially tried to take the nap, he's sinking into unconsciousness until something jabs him in the side.   
  
"OW!" he yelps, somehow sitting up in a split second. It takes him a moment to realize the writing stopped. It takes him another to redirect his glare and find Yousetsu holding her pen near his side, looking completely unfazed by the outburst.   
  
"Do you have a spare pen?" she asks, completely ignorant of the fact that she just deprived Kyou of the wonderful nap he was just about to slip into.   
  
He takes back everything nice he said about Yousetsu. This child is a menace.   
  
"NO," he almost yells, then breathes deeply. She probably didn't even notice that he was almost asleep. Be patient. "No, I don't have a pen," he continues at a much more reasonable volume. "I'm sure there's plenty to find elsewhere on the ship, but I don't know where- wait, aren't you holding one?"   
  
She stares at him, expressionless, the lids of her eyes drooping. For a moment, he isn't sure if she even heard or understood what it is he just said, but the moment passes and she nods. Then, instead of apologizing or leaving or whatever like a sensible person, she just says, "Mmkay," then proceeds to her bunk and falls down facefirst.   
  
Kyou stares for a moment as she drags herself onto the mattress and into a more reasonable sleeping position and closes her eyes. He shakes her head at her. What was the point of even asking if she's just gonna sleep?   
  
"I heard that," Yousetsu mumbles, though not hostilely, and Kyou curses under his breath. "Heard that too," she adds helpfully.   
  
"Well, shit," he says, and she laughs. "I mean, really, do you WANT a pen or something? And didn't you already have one?"   
  
She shifts to face the wall, muffling her voice. "Out of ink. I know where they are, but I thought maybe you'd have one with you already. But that's okay. Sleep is good, too."   
  
"As if I'd know about that."   
  
"Sorry for waking you up," she says, not sounding very sorry at all. "But you were already asleep when I came in."   
  
"No I wasn't." Kyou rubs his eyes. "I was trying to sleep for like two hours. Two. Whole. Hours." He blinks and stifles a yawn. "What time is it, anyway?"   
  
Yousetsu paws at her bag on the floor and pulls out her Monopad. "Three twenty-four. I got here an hour and thirty seven minutes ago exactly."   
  
"Well shit again, so I've been here a lot more than two hours. Do I look like I can do math?"   
  
"No offense. I doubt it."   
  
"None taken, because I sure as fuck cannot count. But anyway, I'm awake now, so thanks."   
  
"Mm."   
  
The conversation doesn't seem like it's about to go anywhere, so Kyou slides off the bunk and sighs heavily. So much for sleeping, anyway. Might as well do something useful.   
  
He finds himself padding back to the dorm some fifteen minutes later with a bottle of some generic caffeinated soda and a handful of ballpoint pens and slides open the door to find Yousetsu well and truly asleep. God, if only that were him. What a blessing it must be to actually fall asleep in a reasonable amount of time.   
  
... Actually, now that he thinks about it, that's probably an unhealthy amount of time to fall asleep in. Fifteen minutes is really short and Yousetsu seems exhausted pretty much all the time anyway. So that's very concerning, actually!   
  
Either way, it doesn't seem like he's gonna go back to sleep, so might as well drink this soda. He twists the cap open with a loud and resounding crack, and- okay, wow. That was loud. That was really loud. But at least it's open- FUCK.   
  
What Yousetsu sees when she wakes up from the noise is Kyou desperately holding an overflowing soda bottle over the trash can as it gushes out lemony sweet goodness and he looks and feels incredibly stupid.   
  
"Wow."   
  
"I got your pens," Kyou says, lamely sort-of gesturing to the bundle of plastic lying where he dropped it on the floor in panic. Yousetsu follows his gaze to the pile of sad little ink sticks. Never in his life has something seemed more pathetic.   
  
"You can wash off in the ensuite," she suggests. Kyou nods. "Also, you can move, you know." Kyou nods again and slowly edges to the bathroom.   
  
He comes back to find Yousetsu perched on her bed, new pen in hand, considering something from her notes. She looks up as Kyou heads back to his own bunk and then takes a long drink of soda. The carbonation and sugar burns his throat and he winces. Oh well. At least he'll be awake when the caffeine kicks in. If it kicks in. He's so focused on the soda that he nearly misses Yousetsu mumbling something.   
  
"What?" he asks.   
  
"I said, thanks. For the pens." Yousetsu taps the one in her hand against the her notebook, then chews on the end of it thoughtfully. "Although it's sticky. And it tastes like lemonade."   
  
"Well, that's not my problem. It probably tastes better that way."   
  
Instead of getting mad, she just shrugs. Yet another reason why she's cooler than anyone else here. "Point taken. I hope this ship doesn't have ants."   
  
"You and me both." Kyou drains the bottle and places it next to the trash can. He moves to get up, but reconsiders.   
  
It doesn't seem like the caffeine is going to hit anytime soon. Besides, his system is so used to soda that it'd probably take three or four of them to do anything. And, despite the past two... three and a half......  _ however many hours  _ he spent lying down, the bed still seems comfortable. It's not like there's anything better to do, in any case.   
  
So instead, he just lies back down and closes his eyes again. Honestly, in a weird way, he's grateful for Yousetsu being there and not treating him as scary. Like, yes, the ideal is that people think he's aggressive and not worth going after. But also, maybe it's hard to be that aggressive. And maybe it's nice to just chill sometimes and know that other people realize that.   
  
Maybe that's why Yousetsu is cool, because she doesn't seem to care about any of that. She just lets people do what they want and does her own thing in the background, and frankly? He can respect that.   
  
A moment passes and he realizes the pen scratching stopped again. Kyou's eyes snap open. Shit.   
  
"Did I say anything out loud just now?" he demands, and Yousetsu blinks quickly.   
  
"What? No." She shakes her head quickly. "I was just thinking."   
  
"About what?"   
  
He's not sure what he's expecting, maybe something about circuitry or engineering or whatever else it is that runs daily through the mind of Akira Yousetsu, certified robotics genius. Instead, she closes her notebook and looks directly at Kyou.   
  
"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy," she says calmly, and again his heart plummets. Of course. She probably doesn't like him too, if not outright hates him. That's just the effect he has on people, and again? It's better that way.   
  
"I see," he says after the silence stretches too long. Yousetsu chews on the end of her pen again before reopening her notebook.   
  
"But I think they're wrong," she continues serenely as if she were never interrupted. "They just don't know you."   
  
Kyou doesn't answer. He doesn't need to. He just smiles at her, a grateful smile full of sudden understanding (and also forgiveness for her waking him up), and she smiles back, albeit much smaller and with less acknowledgement about that. He turns over again and closes his eyes.   
  
Some days it's hard to be the bad guy.   
  
But that's not a bad thing.


End file.
